


heartshaped ladybug

by precumming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Possible Spoilers, Secret Identity, Side Relationships - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, rose/juleka & nino/alya are just side parts, theres a lesbian side ship..no plot to it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: Marinette scratched behind her ear, itching at her well hidden soul-bonding mark.  Always wondering who her soulmate would be the moment a tiny heart-shaped ladybug appeared just behind her ear.His hand snuck behind his ear and gave it a nervous itch, his fingers tracing over the smooth indents of nail-scars and the figure of the heart-shaped ladybug.  Adrien hated it.





	heartshaped ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this two weeks ago and forgot to post here lfhsdafkjas  
> i dislike this so much i almost didnt post it but i decided why not  
> .....near the end theyre probably really ooc, im Sorry

Marinette scratched behind her ear, itching at her well hidden soul-bonding mark.  Always wondering who her soulmate would be the moment a tiny heart-shaped ladybug appeared just behind her ear.  As she grew older, she would always look for someone who had the same tattoo behind their ear.  When she got Tiki and founded her Ladybug personality, she found it ironic that her mark was of a ladybug.  Alya would constantly give Marinette a mini-panic attack by making her strange conspiracy theories about Marinette being Ladybug’s secret identity because of the teeny mark.

 

Her blue eyes wandered the room, looking at anybody who wasn’t looking at her.  What if her soul mate was in the same room as her?  What if she was just being freaky again?  Marinette sighed and slumped her head against her desk, anxiety chewing away at her stomach.  Drifting her elbow across the desk, she nudged a working Alya to pester her friend.

 

“Marinette, I’m actually working unlike you.”

 

“Alya, what if I never find my soulmate?”

 

“..You’re hung up on that again?” Alya sighed, setting her tablet pen down beside the blinking screen.

 

“You haven’t found your soulmate yet either, I don't know how you’re comfortable with knowing your  _ literal counterpart _ is somewhere in the world without you!”

 

“Because I already have a significant other, Marinette.” Alya gave her a soft smile, “Even though he’s not my ‘ _ literal counterpart _ ’, he makes me happy.  You know most people usually don’t find their soulmate, and if they do they usually just stay friends, right?”

 

Marinette groaned, “I  _ knooow _ , but that still shouldn’t make me a bad person for wanting to know who's supposed to be the love of my life.”

 

Her eyes wandered down in front of her, locking onto a set of thick blond hair.  Adrien was currently tapping away on his tablet, working peacefully with a content look on his face.

 

“I….wonder who Adrien’s soulmate is..” Marinette let out a loud gasp, then leaned forward and whispered to her friend, “What if he’s  _ blank?” _

 

“I doubt hes blank, a boy like him is gonna have a partner who's just as famous as him.” Alya giggled at her friends antics, then stiffly stopped.  Her eyes squinted in a direction Marinette loathed, “What if he’s paired with  _ her? _ ”

 

The black haired girl turned towards where her friend was looking and felt her face twist in disgust.  Chloe was currently painting her nails as Sabrina did her homework.  Casually blowing on her bright red fingernails as she pulled up her sleeve to show off the beautiful honeybee tattoo she wore proudly.

 

“Do you really think Adrien would have a  _ bee _ on his arm?”

 

“No, but they have been friends their whole life..” 

 

The sinking feeling in Marinettes stomach got worse as she itched behind her ear some more.  Alya noticed the despair she caused and nervously rubbed Marinettes back.

 

“But hey, don't sweat it!  He obviously doesn’t like her that much.  It’s pretty ironic she has a bee afterall, she does sting a lot.” Alya let out a tiny laugh, Marinette giggling nervously.

 

“She’s more like a hornet, bees die after they sting someone once.”

 

“Oh, only if.”

 

The pair laughed.

 

-

 

Nino smiled at the sound of his significant other laughing, nudging Adrien with slight excitement.  

 

“Isn’t Alya amazing?”

 

Adrien smiled at his friend, “Yeah, she’s pretty cool, dude.”

 

His hand snuck behind his ear and gave it a nervous itch, his fingers tracing over the smooth indents of nail-scars and the figure of the heart-shaped ladybug.

 

Adrien hated it.

 

When the mark first appeared on him; he was ecstatic.  He showed his mom happily and she praised him and gave him all the encouragement anyone could hope for.  His father on the other hand, saw it as a weakness.  Saying a stupid symbol doesn’t mean anything and that its exaggerated in society.  Mrs Agreste would only smile weakly and run her scarred hand along his matching one.

 

When his mother past, his father went into full despair.  Adrien knew his father tried really hard to keep up his businessman facade, but there would be days he would witness his father hunched over his desk, staring at his hand and a picture of his deceased soulmate.  Mr. Agreste removed his tattoo before he met his wife, and as a widow with nothing left of his wife, he regrets it more than anything but refuses to admit it.

 

Feeling the heartbreak of losing his mother and seeing how destroyed his widowed father was, he never wanted to find his soulmate.  Adrien  _ never _ wanted to feel that pain that his father felt.  He would always itch at it irritably, and sometimes he caused blood.  After his father told him soulmates share scars as well as the tattoo, he felt horrible for harming the tiny ladybug behind his ear.

 

When Adrien was given the cat miraculous, he was amazed at how many possibilities there were in the world.  He forgot about his soulmate for a period of time until he saw  _ her _ .  She was wearing latex like him, but bright red and black spots adorned her body and made her stand out, and  _ my God _ did she already stand out.  Ladybug was the most passionate, stubborn, heroic person he had ever met and she stole his heart feverishly.  Knowing as himself and his new persona, she could break his heart within a single glance.  When he first laid eyes on her, his entire body froze and his green eyes got wide as he ran his fingers across the ladybug behind his human-ear.

 

_ He couldn’t find the words to speak _ .

 

Adrien sighed and glanced over at Nino who gave him a slightly concerned look, Adrien smiled and gave him a little shove to say he was okay.  The thoughts of Ladybug made him soar, but he knew that he could never have her.

 

Marinette was staring too intently at Adrien's ear, she was surprised it hadn’t fallen off with the amount of heat she was giving it.  She wanted to  _ see for sure _ if it was him, she just wanted to know if they were possibly meant to be..

 

“Oh--Do you need something, Marinette?”

 

Adrien was looking at her.

 

_ He caught her staring furiously at his ear?  How do you justify that reason? _

 

“You-uh-you have a thing!  In your ear-HAIR!  You..have something in your hair.”  She managed to stutter out as she pointed to his hair.

 

“Oh?” Adrien swept his hand through his locks, “Did I get it?”

 

“UM, YEAH!  YOU GOT IT!  GOOD JOB ADRIEN!” She awkwardly praised him, to which Alya and Nino both sighed and looked at each other.

 

Before Adrien could thank her or Marinette could awkwardly stutter another word, the bell rang and Marinette jolted out of her seat and nearly sprinted out of the classroom.

 

“ _ Marinette! _  Jeez, that girl!  She forgot her bag.”  Alya grumbled, picking up her pink backpack and slinging it on her opposite shoulder.

 

\-----

 

_ “Give me your miraculous Chat Noir and Ladybug!”  _ Screeched the akumatized victim.

 

“Not a chance, Soul-Stealer!” 

 

Ladybug spun around on her heels as Chat Noir jumped from behind her, throwing his staff at Soul-Stealer, only for him to jump away from it.

 

Hawk Moth had akumatized a poor man who just met his soulmate, but found out she was in a relationship with someone else.  Feeling bitter anger to her, he ran off and cursed his soul-bond.  Given the name Soul-Stealer, he’s been wiping off the soulmate tattoos since his poor heart was broken.

 

Chat Noir ran to grab his staff, turning around to see Soul-Stealer running up towards Ladybug, his hand outstretched and ready to wipe off her tattoo and scars.

 

“ _ LADYBUG WATCH OUT!!! _ ”

 

The latex feline pushed Ladybug back, letting Soul-Stealer grab his arm tightly.  He could physically feel the scars on his body heal and felt the colour drip from his scalp and down his black latex.

 

Ladybug saw the slight red and black ink drip and at first thought it was blood, the panic that quickly coursed through her body brought her adrenaline.  She quickly ran behind Soul-Stealer and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around and punching him fiercely in the stomach.  Winded, he slouched over and held his arms over his stomach.  The red lady grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her, grabbing his hand in a crushing grip that broke his ring and freed the akuma.

 

_ “Time to de-evilize! _ ”

 

Ladybug snatched the akuma up in her yo-yo, swallowing the black moth in the bright light.  Tapping her index finger and freeing the now pure white butterfly, she waved her hand softly,

 

_ “Bye bye, little butterfly!” _

 

_ “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” _

 

Throwing her lucky charm in the air, the colours burst around her, and with wanderlust, began to travel throughout Paris to repair the damage done by the innocent victim.  Chat Noir sat on the ground and had a grave expression on his face, his hand pressed against the spot where his tattoo would be in fear.

 

“L-Ladybug?  Chat Noir?  W..what happened?”

 

“You were akumatized, sir.  Are you doing okay now?”

 

“Y-yes..I’m fine.  I feel bad for getting so upset though.  I’ve decided that I am going to support my soulmate and be the best friend I can to her girlfriend and her.”

 

Ladybug smiled and pat him on the back as he got up and walked away awkwardly, still a little confused about the entire situation.

 

“Looks like we got this one pretty easily, Chat Noir!”

 

She smiled, proud of their good job done.  Her spots flashed and she turned to say goodbye to him, only to stop when she saw him.

 

He was shaking and holding the back of his head, tears brimming in his big green eyes.  Panic immediately flared within Ladybug, never  _ once _ had she ever expected to see the usually cheerful cat-boy so broken.

 

“Chat Noir, what’s wrong, are you hurt?”  

 

The black haired girl crouched down to him, her eyebrows furrowed, she lightly touched his arm and finally got a reaction out of him.

 

“I-I felt it leave, my soulbond.” His voice was unsteady, “I felt it leave and all my scars heal and-” His voice cracked, “Can you see if it’s still there, Ladybug?”

 

“Of course, kitty.”  Her voice soft, “Where is it?”

 

He lifted the hair on his neck and gestured to his scalp, “It’s..uh..a-a ladybug.”

 

_ No. _

 

Ladybug felt another spot leave on her earring,  _ one left before she switches back _ , she quickly looked behind his human ear and saw it.  The same exact bond as hers.  The scars and everything.

 

Her stomach dropped and her body got cold, she didn’t know what to do.  She fell backwards and put her hands over her mouth, blue eyes widely stared into his startled green ones.

 

“It’s still gone?!”

 

“No--it’s there.  I..I have to g-go.”

 

“Wait, Ladybug!”

 

Standing up quickly as she swung her yo-yo forward and swung away from him, she couldn’t turn her head to face him, she couldn’t believe he was her soulmate and not Adrien.

 

She felt like she was going to throw up, her entire body was cold and shaking.  She wanted to go on dates with Adrien, and talk to him on the phone, she wanted to go a restaurant with him and hold his hand beneath the booth.  Her Ladybug persona dropped as Marinette came forward, heavy tears falling from her blue bell eyes.

 

Marinette wanted to spend the rest of her life with Adrien.

 

Ladybug switched while she was mid jump to her balcony, falling and rolling on the hard ground.  Marinette slammed against the outside wall, letting out a loud shout that Chat Noir saw and heard.  He couldn’t believe that he actually followed her to her house, watched her transform into  _ Marinette _ , and crash land into her own house.  The love of his life was the clumsy girl who sat behind him in class and he felt like he was having a panic attack.

 

Wincing with sudden pain, he decided to jump home before everyone found out he was Adrien Agreste.

 

Marinette limped inside her room, Tiki sadly watching her as she floated on Marinettes nightstand and munched furiously on candy.  Wincing as she walked weakly to her hatch and slide downstairs, she went straight to her bathroom.  Locking the door, running hot bath water, removing her torn up and blood-spotted clothes, and finally taking out her pigtails as she stared at herself in the mirror.  Tiki slipped in the bathroom and watched Marinette with pity, moving to sit on her shoulder and nuzzled herself into a hug against Marinette’s neck.

 

Chat Noir was her soulmate.

 

Climbing in the hot water, she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed her eyes out.

 

\-----

 

Adrien transformed as soon as he lept in the window of his large bedroom.  Plagg coming out and immediately complaining, floating over to one of Adrien’s cubbies and dropping limply in a basket.  The tiny black kwami began to munch on smelly cheese and stale very loudly.

 

The blond boy felt his body ache as he dragged his feet to his large bathroom.   Quickly pushing his hair back and looking at the small heart-shaped red bug.  Running his fingers over it in relief and walking back to his shower, he turned on the water and undressed.  He noticed all the new scrapes and bruises over his body...did his soulmate give him these?  Or was he extra reckless today as Chat Noir?

 

Slamming his head against the wall as the hot water dropped heavily against his still shaking body, he sighed.

 

Why did Ladybug freak out like that?

 

\-----

 

The next day at school, Marinette was quiet.  She had a bandaid on her cheek and a couple more bandaids up her right arm.  Alya freaking out and making a joke how she probably tripped on her own shoelace, but still rubbed her back and said that she's glad that Marinette only got a couple scratches and that she could handle some bruises, she's a tough gal after all.

 

Marinette noticing that Adrien was gone just made her even more sad.  She sighed and continued on with her boring school day.

 

Adrien had to explain  _ multiple _ times to his father that the scrapes and bruises were because of his soulmate, he didn’t run around and fight some super villain!  Adrien would never do that!  After hours of trying to convince his dad, and a check up from his own private doctor, he was finally able to go to school...late.

 

Arriving during lunch always caused a stir, immediately Chloe was on his arm and squealing,

 

“Adrikins!!!  Were you at a hot new photoshoot?  I bet you were, I bet you were modeling that new sweater your dad made, weren’t you?” Her high voice echoed through the cafeteria, Adrien looked frantically around the area, spotting Nino sitting with Ayla, Rose, Juleka, and Marinette.  He brushed Chloe off and made his way towards the group.

 

“So then Jules and I went into this store..what was it called again?”

 

“Hot Topic.”

 

“Hot Topic!  The workers there had really bright coloured hair and everything there was so dark and scary!”

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to Hot Topic, Rose.” Juleka said, smiling to her girlfriend.

 

“I’ve only been in that really pink one you brought me before!  The one with all the dolls and pink!”

 

“..Too Cool?”

 

“Yes!”

 

As Rose and Juleka talked about their mall adventures to the trio, Tino noticed Adrien approaching and waved towards him, nudging Alya who nudged Marinette.

 

Marinette smiled nervously and waved towards him too, her awkward smile cut short due to the bandage on her cheek.

 

“Hey guys, Marinette, can I talk to you?” Adrien said, his voice rushed.

 

Alyas eyes grew wide as she bit in her cheeks, pushing Marinette to her feet and slapping her hands on her shoulders, “Be brave, girl!  Tell me what happens!” She whispered before shoving her to Adrien.

 

Marinette gave him a full tooth-smile and nervously nodded her head.  Adrien smiled weakly and lead her into a classroom that had nobody in it.

 

“Do you want the notes, A-Adrien?  Or the homework?  Or both?  Do you need both?” Marinette said fast, her nervous visible to him.

 

“Marinette--”

 

“Oh!  I also c-could help you with your homework?  If you need help, that is!”

 

“Mari--”

 

“I’m not calling you dumb, you’re really smart Adrien, like, smarter than me!”

 

“M--”

 

“Just sometimes someone needs some help with stuff, I totally get it--”

 

“ _ MARINETTE. _ ”

 

Marinette stiffened as Adrien raised his voice.  Her eyes staring at him surprisingly.

 

“Sorry that I yelled..I just need to show you something..okay?”

 

Swallowing harshly, she nodded and smiled nervously at him.

 

Rolling up his sleeve, he had a bunch of scrapes and bruises that mimicked Marinettes right arm.

 

Her eyes grew wide, but she tried to play it off.

 

“W-wow!  D-did you trip o-over your own laceshoe--shoelace!  Did you step on it and f-fall over too?”

 

Adrien sighed.

 

He set his bag down and reached into it, grabbing Plagg and pulling him out as he screamed in protest.

 

Marinettes jaw dropped.

 

“I..is that...a kwami?”

 

“Yes, m’lady.”

 

Marinette began to shake.

 

“T-that...that means...I….”

 

Tiki immediately came out and inspected Plagg struggling.  When the two made eye contact they both froze.

 

“Marinette, I know.  I--”

 

“He followed you home because you seemed like you were freaking out over his weird soul-thingy.” Plagg interrupted.

 

Tiki smiled and flew on top on Marinettes head, “This is good news, Marinette!”

 

Adrien sunk down to Marinettes level, looking at her eyes which were focused on the floor.  She was crying and it was making Adrien feel so weak.  He leaned forwards and peeked behind her ear, seeing the ladybug on her scalp.

 

He sighed and pulled her into a hug.  Falling back on his rear, he pulled his into his chest and squeezed her tightly.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

 

Marinette felt the sob shake her body before it came out, letting out weak sobs as she grabbed onto Adrien and cried in his chest.

 

“I-I didn’t know--I never thought--I--” She sputtered, unable to make sentences through her hysteria.

 

“Shh, lovebug.”  He said, his smile wide.  Pulling back and looking at her tear-streaked face, “I would’ve found out anyways, today.  Look at our arms, we’re bruised and cut up in the same exact way.”

 

Marinette let out a tiny giggle, sniffling and wiping at her face.  Tiki grinned at Plagg who plopped his chubby kitty butt on Adrien’s blond locks.

 

“You know, we could call our soulbond...a lovebug?”

 

“You’re sounding like Chat Noir, Adrien.” She giggled again.

 

“I am yours truly, bugaboo.”  He nervously pecked her forehead, “I can’t believe it’s been you all along.”

 

“Neither can I.” She sighed contently.  Smiling up at him with the tears still slowly making its way down her face.

 

Adrien leaned forwards to hug her again, nuzzling his head against her hair, Tiki and Plagg jumping off and swirling around the room.  If he was Chat Noir at that moment, he would’ve inhaled every single possible scent on her and been purring like mad.

 

As they pulled away, Marinette swatted at his head.

 

“Ow!  What was that for?” The green eyed boy whined.

 

“ _ That's _ for following me home and not letting me tell you who I was when I was ready!”

 

Adrien pouted, looking away with shame.

 

Marinette grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Marinette..since we have a ladybug tattoo, can we get a cat too?"
> 
> "Not a chance, kitty."


End file.
